The present invention relates to pet collars and, more particularly, to pet collars for use with leashes.
Many pet owners find themselves faced with pet restraint issues, including frequent need to maintain physical control of the pet during exercise, leisure and housekeeping chores. A necessary step for pet restraint is attaching a pet collar and leash or, alternatively, connecting a leash to a collar maintained on the pet. Either of these methods is an inconvenient, or even difficult evolution since it often requires pet restraint while fumbling with small attachment devices such as buckles, snaps or clips. Even if the animal remains calm, attaching small fasteners utilized on conventional collars and leashes requires two hands and good vision. This evolution is especially difficult if one hand is needed for support, or if the owner is a elderly or physically or visually impaired.
Various improvements on the collar and leash have been disclosed to address some of these limitations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,363 discloses a leash apparatus having an elongate body with an actuator rod. A handle is fitted on one end and a strap on the other. The strap forms an adjustable noose to secure and animal. The device aids those of diminished physical capability to secure the strap about the animal""s head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,989 discloses an adjustable animal collar and leash which includes a wide flexible collar member attached to xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings and a flexible strap member looped through the xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rings to provide an adjustable collar opening. The other end of the leash strap member is folded and sewn to form a loop handle.
The large size and requirement for two-handed operation limits the effectiveness of these devices. A need exists for an improved collar device that addresses the limitations of presently available collars and leashes for pets.
Therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a collar device that can be quickly and easily secured about the neck of a pet with one hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collar device that can be used with a conventional leash.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collar device that is small and light, reducing strain on the animal and it""s owner. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a collar device that can be used with different sized animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collar device that can be used by elderly or physically or visually impaired pet owners.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a collar that is simple and low in cost.
The pet collar device of the present invention comprises a plunger reciprocally mounted in a body or housing. The end portions of a flexible band are attached to the distal end of the plunger inside the body forming a loop of the flexible strap extending from the distal end of the body. The palm or thumb of the hand engages a knob attached to the proximate end of the plunger extending from the proximate end of the body, and the fingers of the same hand engage finger grips on the body of the device. Constricting the hand muscles propels the plunger and end portions of the strap towards the distal end of the body to extend the strap from the body, enlarging the loop and allowing placement of the loop over the head of the pet. Releasing the plunger allows a bias element such as a spring to bias the plunger in the opposite direction, retracting the end portions of the strap towards the proximate end of the body and reducing the loop diameter to retain the collar device on the neck of the pet.
A leash fastener attachment allows connection of a conventional leash to the collar device for restraint and control of the pet. The leash may be left connected to the pet collar device so that only a quick, one-handed operation of engaging the collar device to the neck of the pet is required for use. The pet collar of the present invention eliminates fumbling with small fasteners while attaching the collar to the animal or the leash to the collar. The device is quicker and more convenient than conventional collars and leashes and usable by those with physical or visual impairments which would otherwise prevent use of conventional apparatus. And, the device is small and prevents fatigue or strain on the animal.